pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kbar/Archive 1
Hi there, welcome to pvx. the build you have is looking great there, looks like something really useful. you can use the preview button to check all of your changes so you don't have to clog RC making lots of little edits. if you have any questions about pvx/wiki code, feel free to ask on my talk page, just click on the green "are" in my signature My Soles Are 05:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ok thanks, this is my 1st page ive written :Can tell ;) two things: remmeber to sign posts on talk pages with 4 tildes so we can see whos posting, and you can use a colon when posting on a talkpage to indent a line to show you are repsonding to something. use two if the person before you used 1, etc etc. and thanks in advance in advance for not being one of the new people who joins and shouts about how great their RA build is, it's a nice change. If you post something bad, expect to get flamed for it, but if what you post is solid the people here are nice. My Soles Are 05:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I Featured the Kathandrax Sinway. Mason717 01:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Rawr. Wassup? Mason717 06:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :HI--Kbar 06:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Face. Mason717 06:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) -Kbar Your build Build:Kathandrax SC Kbarway.... Has been moved to Build:Team - Kathandrax SC Kbarway as per PvX:NAME. Dragnmn talk 09:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :: I have 9.5 stacks of black dye, if it even matters. Someone will say "good for you", or "nobody cares", but people should know that this dungeon is a real time-killer. Guild Wars is a real time-killer, I laugh at people who have 6,000+ hours; addiction is bad. Really, why would someone be proud of that, being good @ a video game? Eventually the servers will go down; no game lasts forever. I have 2800 hours over 46 months, that's like an hour a day. Not so bad, but I've seen people who treat a video game like real life. They make all these rules-- over a video game. It's pathetic, people should play to have a good time. What is the true gain of this video game? Was it fun? You lost 6000+ hours of your life ::: 9.5 stacks of black dye=500 runs of frostmaws at 150k a run? Lies. :::: Frostmaw and Kath. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Kathandrax Manlyway To be fair, do you really want random pugs trying to run anything but something relatively simple? Do you see a trench split on any DoA builds? Do you see a note about a perma taking the right agro in the first warden room in urgoz so the rest of the team can run by? Or a note about the sin recall pulling the second warden room so you can run by? Life Guardian 02:32, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I removed your vote and I'll explain a little more why here. If you check the history of the build itself, you will see the current version has been edited heavily from SCAR's 9 minute catastrophy and actually a lot of it was made by Andy and I who, as you know, have a history of producing speedy builds. Instead of spamming "3 minutes" everywhere and protesting the build should be a carbon copy of what ode run, you should look at the build itself and what particular skills are required and which make the build effective and fast. For instance, I would automatically cut this team build down to 4 required roles (1 perma, 2 warr, 1 nec), as long as these are taken your will always be able to get a decent time - the rest really depends on who your are taking (organised/pug) and what cons you are using. Also, ode use a lot more cons than I think is really nessecary (or did last time I went on a run with them), so adding a porogon offers an opportunity to teams to run reasonable times, without cons. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :To be fair if PvX actually went to the trouble of more explanation of such methods PuGs might fail less. Selket Shadowdancer 12:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :: Not all pugs use pvx builds.... the DoA manly builds here are pretty good, and if they had a good description of a trench split, maybe other guilds may learn how to run them quickly. PuG's fail, unless if you're w/ me. Pika PIKACHUMason717 04:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I made a sexy kath poroway. We need to try it this weekend.http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717/Sandbox/Kathandrax_Pwnage/Poroway Mason717 03:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Pika [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 21:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) fail more at doa 03:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Do not Just blank your talk. Additionally, if you want a clean talk, you create an archive. Your page isn't long enough to archive. Check PvX:ARCHIVE for more info. ~ Big sysop 04:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hai Dare Hi. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 04:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I could never run the same dungeon 300 times even if it meant 22.5 mil in gold--Relyk 07:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hai You should get on moar. Sexy. Mason717 05:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I got a mini smite crawler, sold it for 500e. Such dumb looking mini. Mason717 14:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) eF They're scary. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 05:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) eyes Hey welcome to the alliance I guess, I'm Robert Consitini from DPR. We should do some Kanthandrax Sinway stuff in the alliance sometime. Some of my guildies have done it abit and I'm sure they'd like to come along and give it another try.Consitini 06:16, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ***** "Kathandrax Sinway (wrote most of it)" ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 22:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : ehhh that's old Kbar 05:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :: That's really old [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 00:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I was saying the build that you wrote was complete trash, and would of been trashed by PvX in a heart beat. Actually look at the history. You. Me. Also, try hitting preview so you don't clog up recent changes. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 22:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: scrub.... you're sill looking at the old builds that you changed. check the new ones that i posted it as of last week. scrub... don't put swear words in your sig. it's disrespectful. i can post as many times as i want. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 23:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: you changed the builds using my new bars. so, that's complete bullshit. As I can see, you haven't even written a page. Oh wait, kath duo, the thing that Songbringer and I wrote?? Really? The sinway bars that songbring/I wrote? Kath solo, once again what Songbringer and I wrote?? i think you should just go away Mason, you pug [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 02:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Making 1 edit as apposed to 10 is just considerate, or in other words respectful. lolhypocrite And ya, I made the kath duo, and gave you the build for it. So ya. lol [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 05:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And how am I a pug (pick up group, dumbass) I never pug. lol [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 05:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: You are as good as a pug. In other words, you suck. And, your kath bars were the meta at the time. So it isn't really that impressive. You just copied Scar's kath bars. So what, you put GDW on both the bars, compared to ebon ward. Big deal. The results were still the same. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I got 3 mins on http://images.4chan.org/b/src/1263621240045.gif, fixed the link. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 05:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :make a link that works. and i've had 3 mins on kath [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :: rage fights are fun [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Drama is fun. 2 min lvl 1 on kath. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 06:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: CHUUUUUUUU. now you know why i always get blacklisted [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 06:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Your links still don't work. Wow, very impressive. I run Kath in 10 minutes now, consistently, you don't see me bragging(3,3,3-4). Your pull strategies on lvl 3 are crappy. Oh wait, those were my old strategies that you used. Well, there's a faster way now. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) You should archive this page. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 08:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : You should post some links that work. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 03:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Now, now PvX:ARCHIVE -- you should check that before editing anyones comments. Please do not make anyone have to warn you again. -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 09:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) no point in archiving 3 paragraphs. Was just pointing out you were the only one editing it, so it didnt look the same as the other builds. I was just fixing it up a little. also I can suggest a map of the first level with the wurm location and path to 2nd level; path to regent, wurm spawn, and next level; and pic of 3rd level with pulling spiders, position for killing flame djinn, maybe pulling fire djinns into flames, and general place to stand for killing illsunder. I haven't bothered to run cok otherwise i would've. I kept the 3rd pic because it shows were to pull spider group, the other ones were pointless to have--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC)